Ice Cream Kisses
by Luisa
Summary: Kind of a sequel to "Daddy"... Buffy is finding it hard to cope with being pregnant... Giles makes things better ;)


Title: Ice Cream Kisses Author: Luisa Email: leyjd@hotmail.com Pairing: B/G Rating: Strong R Distribution: Dword, Kattie, Dee, TL... all my usual archives. Anyone else, who wants it, just let me know where! Summary: Kind of a sequel to "Daddy"... Buffy is finding it hard to cope with being pregnant... Giles makes things better ;) Spoilers: Through Chosen S7 Disclaimer: Not mine although I wish they were. All I own is an overactive imagination. The ingenious invention of the Buffy-Verse belongs to Joss, Fox, ME and co. Feedback: As always... DEFINITELY! Notes: *Emphasis* [Thoughts] and a side note - Daddy was set about 2 months after the twin's conception... this picks up the story a further 2 months on and assumes that everyone knows about the babies. Thanks: To all those that helped with finding the flavour ice cream that Buffy likes... and to Dword for beta-ing the fic and for all your wonderful comments :) Dedication: To my beloved JJ for inadvertently throwing me this bunny in the car the other week after dinner. Also to Angela who had to put up with me squealing about my bunny but not telling what "inspired" it... can you guess what his comment was, now?? *EG*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles: I understand that this sort of thing requires ice cream of some kind?  
  
Buffy: Ice cream will come.  
  
"Prom" S3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rupert Giles only had a split second to get out of the way as Hurricane Buffy flew into the house, almost tearing the front door off it's hinges in the process and threw herself onto the sofa. He looked at the back of her head, bemused, for a moment, expecting an explanation or outburst to follow her dramatic entrance. When no sound was made, he hesitantly strode around to face her. Silent tears trickled down her face as she stared straight ahead.  
  
"Buffy, Love..." He felt his heart go out to his young wife and he perched precariously on the edge of the seat, pulling her into his embrace. Her tears continued to flow steadily as he crooned words of love and comfort to her. As her quiet crying subsided, he pulled back, gazing questioningly into her now-embarrassed eyes. Tenderly, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, before tilting her face up to his.  
  
"What's all this about, hey? What are all these tears for?"  
  
She allowed a teary smile to emerge before answering. "I'm being stupid."  
  
"Again?" He couldn't help teasing her and had to lean back quickly, out of her reach as she made a playful swipe for him.  
  
"Yes, again, Smart Guy."  
  
Giles smiled gently at his Love, moving back into her reach and allowing her to pull him close once again as he enquired softly of her. "So, are you going to tell me any more than that? Or do I have to guess?"  
  
When she didn't respond, he allowed a small sigh of relief to escape him, knowing exactly where this was going. "It's the twins, isn't it? You're still finding the prospect of motherhood daunting, aren't you?" To his surprise the waterworks started again. "What? What did I say? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, you Dumb-ass," the Slayer managed to get out between sobs, "You got me pregnant, that's what you did! I don't know whether to hate the twins for making me so helpless, or you for making them in the first place, or me for letting you!" She launched into a fresh round of tears at the end of her speech.  
  
"Pardon? I... you... what?" He shook his head slightly, "You don't mean that."  
  
Apology crept onto Buffy's lips and into her eyes. "You're right, I don't. I just..." She gave a heavy sigh and Giles lifted a hand to tenderly stroke her cheek, the action seemingly calming her.  
  
"Why don't you start at the beginning, Love? Tell me what's got you so upset?"  
  
"I..." a small hiccup escaped amidst her drying tears, "I... it's so *stupid*... I... I tripped." Her husband's eyebrows shot heavenwards, and she could read the disbelief at her over-reaction in his wide eyes. "I *told* you it's stupid. But... *think*, Giles... Rupert... I'm the Slayer, and I tripped! I've killed demon after demon, dusted vamps in the hundreds, averted one Apocalypse after another... but one little trip on a stair gets me panicked and frightened. Giles, I've got all these superpowers, but I've never felt so *useless*. I've got two little lives inside of me that I don't know how to protect... with the others, I can yell at them to run and they do... or they stay cuz they're stupid... either way, they do it out of choice. But my babies... *our* babies... they get taken into battle without getting a choice... even if the battle is getting home without tripping over my own two feet. Rupert... I... I don't want anything to happen to these two," she placed a hand over her belly as she spoke, "But I'm so scared that I'll end up hurting them, somehow. I'm meant to be this great warrior, this... protector... but one little slip and I realise how mortal I am and how precious this bump is. I just... I don't know what to *do*." Her voice had risen hysterically as she spoke, fear working its way into her soul until her entire body was shaking with anxiety.  
  
"Oh, Love..." a sigh whispered through his lips as he pulled her close again, knowing there was little he could do to help. Midway, however, a thought struck him.  
  
"Stay right there." He fixed her with his gaze as he spoke and her drying eyes met his in confusion.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Just... stay." He leant forward and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, before leaping up and rushing into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself slightly as she wondered what her husband was up to, his curious behaviour already taking her mind off her over-stressed, over-tired and over-anxious spirits. A moment later he reappeared, the container in his hand answering her silent questions.  
  
"Maybe this will help."  
  
In just a few short strides, he was by her side once more, allowing her to snatch the carton from his grasp.  
  
"Rupert! You remembered!"  
  
"How could I not?" He grinned at her enthusiastic response, her upset seemingly forgotten.  
  
"Yum! Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip! You are one *awesome* hubby!" She smacked a kiss of thanks onto his cheek and took the spoon he offered, before digging into the cool remedy.  
  
After several moments of silence, the Watcher spoke up. "I love you, Buffy. I love you, whether you are the only Slayer, one of many, or even if you're not a Slayer at all." He paused for a second, wanting to phrase this properly, knowing that his words were exactly the cure his fragile wife needed. "I love you regardless of whether you are pregnant or not. If you were infertile I would still love you... and if you were expecting... sextuplets... I would still love you." He broke off, a wide grin stealing across his face as his wife paused mid-mouthful, her eyes widening in alarm. He gathered his thoughts and continued. "I don't know whether to be sorry or not, if imminent motherhood makes you helpless. After all, it gives me a most wonderful excuse to care for you... and to not worry about you going off slaying... especially so, with the new recruits looking out for you. Buffy, my love, everything will be alright. Trust me. If one little slip is what it takes to get you to slow down and take things more steadily... then in some small measure I'm grateful. Because from now on, you... Mrs Giles... are not going anywhere without me accompanying you. You're not the protector any more... I am."  
  
A small tear of gratitude leaked out of an eye and she swallowed hard, shivering as the cold food slid down her throat. She dipped her head to blink back more tears that threatened to spill over and allowed her hair to fall across her face to hide her embarrassed reaction from her husband. "I..." She reached a hand up and brushed the hair out of her eyes, despite the fresh tears of relief welling up, "I... oh, God... Giles..." she paused momentarily, gathering her scattered thoughts. After a beat, she gazed lovingly at him with a watery smile. "Thank you. You always know just what to say, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, silly." There was an amused smile on Giles' face as he spoke and Buffy blinked in surprise.  
  
"Okay. Maybe you don't."  
  
"No... I don't mean..." He leaned toward her, still grinning. "Look... come here."  
  
She obliged, although confused as he raised a hand to her forehead and moved closer. She started to question him again but the gentle touch of his thumb pad rubbing across her brow halted her thoughts. Instead, she just watched as his eyes crinkled up with silent laughter. Eventually his mirth tumbled from his lips as he paused in his stroking, gazing back at his wife in amusement.  
  
"H-how... how... howe-ever d-did..." he caught his breath for a second, trying to calm the chuckles disrupting his question, before trying again, "How *did* you manage *that*?"  
  
"Huh? Manage what?" Now the Slayer was truly baffled.  
  
"This." Grinning widely, he lowered his hand a little, bringing it level with her eyes. The pad of his thumb had a smooth sheen to it... a sheen looking suspiciously like... ice cream. Buffy let out a small giggle of her own.  
  
"I have *no* idea." She grinned and tilted her head up, her tongue escaping to lick the incriminating evidence off his digit, aware of the soft groan that emitted from her husband's lips as she did so.  
  
"One of these days... you, Mrs Giles, are going to be the death of me." He half moaned, half sighed and continued, "Now, let's see how you achieved that little feat of missing your mouth before you get that ice cream anywhere else."  
  
It took just seconds to solve the mystery and the moment he did so, Rupert Giles let out another chuckle, this time permitting it to become a full belly laugh.  
  
"Oh... oh love, you've... you've got it in... in your hair."  
  
"What?" Buffy screeched out the question, automatically checking her hair and feeling the stickiness there. This was *not* of the good. "Don't laugh. I mean it, Rupert. You know it's not funny." Unfortunately, her typical reaction only caused him to laugh harder.  
  
"Oh... oh no... you... you shouldn't have done that... now... now you've... ah, love... you've got it on your nose, too." His sides ached from laughing so much. "Look, stop... before you do any more damage." He grabbed her hand, pulling it away from where it had now pasted a dribble of melted ice cream on her chin.  
  
"Here, this'll clean you up." Still trying to calm himself, Giles pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and affectionately wiped the remaining mess off his wife's hand, before gingerly removing the tub still in her other hand and placing the two on the coffee table beside them. Still chortling softly, he turned the container slightly to show off the streak of melted ice cream drying on its side.  
  
Before Buffy could comment, her husband had swiftly turned back to face her, a gleam of something wicked flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Rupert...?"  
  
"Shhh, my love. I think the rest of you needs to be cleaned up." He leaned toward her so that their faces were a mere breath apart.  
  
A 'huh?' was sounding in her mind, but all of a sudden Buffy found her voice lost as her husband's tongue darted out suddenly to lick the tip of her nose. She gave a small shudder, a gasp escaping at the same time.  
  
The Englishman smiled to himself and flicked his tongue out again to taste the now warm remains of ice cream on her nose. She giggled softly under his touch as he lapped her nose-tip clean. Satisfied with his efforts, Giles drew back and with a smile again on his face, he surveyed the still sticky mess on his wife's chin and in her hair.  
  
"I'm quite concerned for our children, you know."  
  
"Huh? What? Why?" Buffy blinked in surprise at the apparent change of subject.  
  
"Well, with a mucky pup like you for a mother, goodness knows what they'll be like."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He laughed as a cushion hit his shoulder. "Watch out, darling. There'll be an even bigger mess if you keep that up. Now," he added, drawing close to her once again, "I believe I have some more cleaning up to do."  
  
The Slayer found herself unexpectedly trembling again as she felt his breath against her lips. [This is crazy. This is *Giles*... my *husband*. He's done more... amazing... intimate... things to me before. How can these little things still affect me this way? It's nuts...] All thoughts suddenly ceased as she felt his tongue on her chin, slowly advancing up, teasingly, almost to her lips before dropping to the base of her chin again. Before she'd even realised it, a moan had released itself from her lips.  
  
He pulled back, a hazy expression clouding his eyes at her sensual reaction. He shook his head mildly to clear it. "Good lord, Buffy... you never cease to amaze me."  
  
"You amaze me, too," she breathed, "what you do to me is... so... so..." she was lost for words, her breath coming in uneven gasps as he lifted a finger to trail it over her now-clean chin, down her neck and towards the cleavage that presented itself so temptingly to her husband in this particularly low top.  
  
He smirked in spite of himself at the way his touch affected her.  
  
"Now, Mrs Giles..." he let his fingertips rest lightly where they had stopped and lowered his head once more to suckle gently at her neck, revelling in the way she moaned under his ministrations. "I cannot help, but wonder..."  
  
"Uhh..."Buffy was giddily drowning in the heady sensations her lover had inspired within her, but still she desperately tried to concentrate on what his silken voice was saying. "What?" The question was delivered on another moan of delight as his lips descended toward her curves.  
  
"...What might have happened..." his hand was now softly cupping her right breast, the thumb almost absently flicking occasionally over her now taut nipple as he spoke in a soft, semi-amused tone, "Had you..."  
  
She drew a deep breath as his lips slipped further, knowing full well there was nothing 'absent' about the way that thumb moved.  
  
"...Dropped..."  
  
The breath caught in her throat as his tongue slid from his velvet lips to plunge between the softness of her breasts.  
  
"... Any ice-cream..."  
  
The breath at last freed itself on a long groan of wanting as Giles' other hand moved to cup her other breast and he gazed up at her, hunger in his eyes.  
  
"... Here?"  
  
His actions spoke volumes, answering his own question as he grasped her more firmly, dropping his mouth to that now glistening cleavage. As he claimed her body once more, intense, burning heat swept through the Slayer - starting from her head and her toes and clashing somewhere in the middle, sending sparks of fire chasing along her nerve endings.  
  
"Oh, god, Giles!"  
  
He reluctantly removed his lips from her deliciously salty skin; her cry sending electricity shooting through him so much that it took a moment or two to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Well," he drew a long breath, "I believe that answers that question."  
  
"Uh-hmmmm..." Lost to the inferno within, the Slayer simply nodded vaguely and reached a hand to pull his head back to her bosom. She halted momentarily as he commented that he should return the tub to the freezer before it melted and a wicked grin replaced her otherwise distracted expression.  
  
"You know... I could think of other things we could do with it."  
  
Giles felt his body respond to her words as their gazes locked and a matching grin appeared on his lips.  
  
"I take it you're feeling better, then, Love?"  
  
She shivered with longing at the husky tone of his voice and dropped her hand from his head, running it lightly down his chest toward the evidence of his arousal.  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
Buffy glanced past her husband to the container on the coffee table, before returning her gaze to him, a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Ice cream always makes everything better."  
  
END 


End file.
